When Darkness Descends: A FF7 fic
by CheshireCat o.Oo.O
Summary: The strange appearance of Sephiroth in Aeriths church forces Cloud to team up with the turks to find about the rash of unexplained disappearances all over Gaia. [vampfic] rated T. Further details inside. Based off of Dirge of Cerberus.
1. Stay in my Memories

My first Serious FanFic

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a couple or Original characters. So don't ask

T for Vampire blood/violence, cussing, mild Yaoi (Nothing too in depth), and Dark themes.

--------------Stay in my memories---------------

I had seen it coming for a while now. The creeping darkness over the city, blanketing Midgar in fear. Reports coming in that entire towns were disappearing. It kept me up at night, seeping slowly into my dreams like acid slowly eats through metal. I know that he has to have something to do with it. It's not just an feeling, its an instinct.

Sephiroth.

The last time I fought him, I was in Her church. He appeared out of the corner of my vision, as if he was molded from the darkness itself. I didn't know how he came back and I didn't care. I just had to stop him before he hurt more innocent people. He smiled, as if this was some joke, some odd pun that eluded me. The attacks were not even lethal. It was as if he was attempting to do as little damage as possible. A hard right hook jarred my senses and let me know he was actually there. As we are fighting, questions burn through my mind. Was he testing me? For what purpose? What was he playing at? These questions only fuel the anger that I feel towards him. And yet, there was that feeling in the back of my mind. Something that I desperately tried to hide, that I didn't want to face. And as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone, as if he wasn't really there, just some phantom from my past to remind me of my failures.

Am I going insane?

Its about a week after that, that the disappearances start. I know its him, I mean it has to be. Who else could have devised a plot so insidious that half of Gaia would be afraid to step outside their doors? I stare at my ceiling before I get up from the bed and walk towards the window. The city looks dead. Almost like something has sucked the life from it. His voice reverberates through my mind. I try to ignore this feeling that rushes to the surface. The scar I have on my right shoulder reminds me of him. I find myself rubbing it absentmindedly from time to time. It still aches every once in a while. Vincent says that it is a ghost wound. He says that when someone important in your life, whatever the significance to your life they may be, the wounds they leave behind will flair to life when you think of them. Tifa just says that its probably nerve damage. I would rather go with Tifa's explanation than me thinking that Sephiroth has some hold over my mind. Vincent has been spending more time with Lucrecia. He sits for hours just staring at her, according to what I have personally seen myself. Sometimes I worry that him being there affects his mind. He has become more withdrawn than usual. I called him three days ago to ask him if heard about the incident in Kalm, but he never picked up.

Tifa called to tell me that Reno wanted to talk to me. She said that he had information about the incidents around Gaia. That's one thing that the Shinra company is actually good at, gathering information on the newest developments around the world. She also asked me when I was coming to see her and Denzel. Marlene went home with Barret as soon as the fighting with Sephiroth was over. She says that she has been worrying about me ever since I told her of that fight with Sephiroth. I told her that I would be in Midgar for my meeting with Reno, and I will stop by after I talk to him. I sigh as I walk to the shower. The water on my face reminds me of the day when I last saw Him. His last words were,

"I will never be a memory."

I dressed quickly and headed out to the parking lot where Fenrir was parked. The engine roared to life as I started it up. I put my goggles on and checked my phone again to see where Reno was meeting me. It was a small bar and grill in the middle of Midgar called the Bullseye Pub. He said that it had great food and it was inconspicuous. So there was supposedly nothing to worry about.

God I hope He is right. The City is not safe these days.

----------End Chapter 1---------------

What does everybody think? All comments/suggestions are welcome. After all I am still new to writing fanfics.

Except for Flames. All flames will be ignored.


	2. Lots of Questions, Not Enough Answers

---------Chapter 2: Lots of Questions, Not enough Answers-------------

A man glanced up as I entered the Pub, an almost frightened look on his face. Plumes of smoke assaulted me from every direction and the Pub reeked of stale ale and old tobacco. I then noticed how eerily quiet it was for this amount of people. Almost all of the tables were full but no one was talking to one another. Apparently no one wanted to talk about current news like they would normally do. They probably thought that if they avoided the subject, it would just go away. But I was not so naive as to believe that if you ignore a problem long enough, it just goes away. After everything we have been through, I knew better. I saw Reno wave to me from a small table in the back corner. I made my way there, navigating through the pub as if it were a minefield. I didn't want to look at the expressions of the people around me because I was afraid of what I might find. I took a seat to the left of him and stared at the menu in front of me. Why WAS Sephiroth there? Why, after three years, would he come and fight me hand to hand?

"Hey, you listening to me Cloud?" Reno asked, staring at me. "I said stay away from anything with chicken in it. The chicken made me sick as a dog the last time I ate it, yo."

"Huh, yeah. Stay away from the chicken. Got it." I said yawning.

"You look horrible. Have you gotten any sleep lately?"

"Not really."

"Your gonna need some rest man. Something big is going down and we need all the help we can get yo."

"What is going on? All I have heard about is that one incident in Kalm."

Reno waved a waitress over. When she arrived at our table, she had the same haunted look in her eye as most of the customers. Reno gave her his order and, since I didn't know the place that well, I just ordered the same thing as he did. She thanked us and said it would be out in a few minutes. Then he turned back to me.

"What did you hear?"

"About Kalm? I heard that a week ago, a highly organized group of people came and started kidnapping people. Plucked them off the streets and drug them out of their homes.By the time they were done, no one was left in the town. Only a few got away."

"Well, what you didn't know is that one of the ones that got away swore it was a military operation, blaming Shinra for the disturbance."

"It wasn't Shinra?" I asked.

"Hell no. Rufus didn't even know about it until this one guy showed up at the door."

"Is that what he told you? Maybe he's lying. Maybe he started experimenting on people again." I said, getting more angry by the second.

"How is he suppose to profit from the corporation if he is kidnapping entire towns? It really doesn't make sense to cause a big scene like that." He said, "Besides, that's not the only thing this guy told us."

The waitress came back and set our orders on the table. I actually realized that it had been five days since I had a good meal and that I was actually hungry. (It was pork fried rice with a side of barbequed beef.) After a couple of minutes of eating I looked over to Reno, "Do you think they were Mercenaries?"

"Do you know a faction of mercenaries that organized?"

"No. But it doesn't mean that there isn't one."

He looked up from his plate and sighed."We couldn't make any sense of this one guys story. He didn't look like he could be rattled easily. And yet, when we asked for the descriptions of the people that kidnapped the townsfolk. What he said didn't make any sense."

"So, What did he say?"

"He said that him and two others escaped; But just barely. Said that when he went back to find his son, he saw one of the guys with his headgear down."

"And?"

Reno looked over at me. He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a small carton of cigarettes, put one between his lips, and lite it. After a few seconds he exhaled. He looked at the ceiling, shifting slightly.

"He said the guy had fangs."

"What?"

"That's what I said. I asked him if he had seen wrong. I mean, people were panicking and several fires had broken out. Your mind can play tricks on you in all that chaos. But he insisted that the guy had fangs. Says he couldn't mistake something like that."

"Did you talk to the other two survivors?"

"Yes. We found them just outside Nibelheim. Said they were too afraid to go in because of the screams heard the night before."

"What? Something happened in Nibelheim too?"

"Didn't you know? The entire town of Nibelheim is gone too."

"What? How?"

"We still don't know. We've sent a search and rescue team in to retreive anyone who might still be there. But," He took another long drag on his cigarette, " We lost contact with them three hours into the mission." he said, his eyes growing distant.

"What happened?"

"That's what we need you for. Before we lost contact, they reported seeing a lot of blood, but no bodies. Then all contact stopped. This whole incident has lite a fire under Rufus's ass. He wants to know what the hell is going on."

I heard some sort of noise emanating from his left breast pocket. He suddenly looked down and pulled out a small black cell phone.

"Hello? Yeah. How many? What the fuck? Rude what the hell is going on? Yeah. So where the hell were they? Alright, I am coming in now. Yes, Cloud's with me. Okay." He shut the phone and shoved his chair back.

"So, whats going on?" I asked, also standing.

"That was Rude. He says that 1200 people just disappeared from Junon. Also there was movement spotted in Kalm. We are to see Rufus Shinra to be briefed of the situation."

"Movement? How much? What situation?"

He stamped out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray."It seems that the 1500 people that were reported missing a week ago, are back."

--------------------End Chapter 2-----------------------

AHHH a Cliffhanger. I just love it when that happens. Don't worry I am halfway through the next chapter, so it wont take me long to post the next Chapter.


	3. Slightly Different

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few original characters and my ideas. So don't ask.

"So far we have quarantined the town of Kalm until further notice. We are taking all necessary precautions in handling these people but until we have determined why they were set free we must handle them with extreme caution. We suspect that the group that kidnapped the townsfolk, might be returning them with some sort of virus, or biological agent to spread fear and panic to the surrounding areas. But we have no evidence to support that claim. However, the missing people in question, do not even acknowledge being taken away in the first place.It was as if the incident never occurred. "

I was standing in front of Rufus Shinra. The owner of the Shinra Electric company and pain in my ass since I don't know when. Along with me were Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, and Reeve Tuesti (of the WRO). Rufus was currently reading from a report from the ATU (Anti Terrorism Unit) on site in Kalm. He threw the document down on the desk and looked at us. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week, dark circles prominent underneath his eyes, and his hair was more disheveled than normal. His white suit was wrinkled and it looked like he hadn't eaten in a while either. His eyes grew distant, before continuing with the briefing.

"So far we have learned nothing from the townsfolk about their abductors. And all we have to go off of is some man's crazy story about a man with fangs. The situation is getting dire. Cloud, do you think that Sephiroth has something to do with this?"

"Possibly, why would you ask?" I asked.

"We have been tracking a man that fits his description for a while now. But we lost him in the ruins of Midgar. Then I received some intel that you had fought him at that location."

"In other words, your tapping Tifa's phone."

"Yes."

"But, there were countless involved in the abduction of those towns." I said, slamming my hand into the desk. He frowned, shaking his head slightly.

"We are all upset Cloud. But that is no reason to lose your head. We have a limited amount of information, and far too many questions. Even the Shinra company has limitations." He said, sighing.

At that moment, the door to President Shinra's office flew open and a rather flustered young man in a lab coat walked in. He was from the Science Research Department and you could tell by his five-o-clock shadow that he hadn't been home in a couple of days.

"Sir! We've found something!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Rufus said, got up slowly.

"An unknown biological agent was found in one of the survivors bloodstream. We've run it through every known biological agent in our database, but so far have ended up with nothing."

"Do you at least know what it does?"

"No sir. But we do know that when we were taking blood samples, one man attacked one of the female scientists."

"Attacked? What do you mean by attacked?"

"Sir...he bit her."

"Bit her?" Rufus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Sir, He says he wants to talk to you. He is currently in one of our holding cells. I will lead you there."

"Is he secure?" Tseng asked.

"Yes sir." The scientist said, his voice quavering.

"Sir, I wouldn't advice this course of action. We have no idea what we are dealing with." Tseng said.

"We will address that if and when the problem arises. I want answers that he might have; And if he is willing to talk, I see no problem with going to see him."

"Then at least let me order in more security."

"Hey! Who are we, chopped liver?" Reno yelled indignantly.

Rufus pursed his lips, then nodded to Tseng.

"We need three available guards to meet us in the holding tank area of the Science Research Department. Over." Tseng said into a walkie talkie.

"Roger. Three men being sent down now."

"Roger.Over and out." Tseng said. He nodded to Rufus.

"Everyone come with me." Rufus said, as he made his way around his desk. Tseng and Elena flanked him as we exited. Reno was still grumbling about no respect and Rude just nodded his head as Reno talked. As we were walking down the hallway towards the elevators, Reeve tapped on my shoulder.

"Long time no see Cloud." He said smiling.

"I have been busy."

"I was trying to call to see how your business is going. It was a delivery business, right?"

"Yes, but it hasn't been doing so well lately. Ever since this whole business with the disappearances. I haven't had one client call about a delivery."

Reeve laughed slightly"I am surprised that it did so well in the first place. You know, your always welcome at the WRO. We could always use a man with your talents."

"I think I'll pass."

He laughed again, "Same old Cloud."

We all climbed into the elevator and the scientist hit L5 on the panel. The elevator shuttered slightly and then started down. Rufus was discussing scenarios with Reeve. Tseng and Elena stood rigidly at his side, Tseng offering some advice when it came to protecting the building. The scientist drummed his fingers on the side of the elevator. I started to fidget slightly. I always hated going to the labs, there were too many bad memories associated with with them. I grimaced slightly as the memory of Sephiroth tried to force its way into my thoughts. Apparently Reno noticed it and he raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, Cloud?" Reno asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah. The labs creep me out too."

"Thats not what you told one of the female scientists this morning." Rude said, smirking.

"I tell all the ladies that." Reno said. Elena looked back, and rolled her eyes.

We arrived at our floor a few minutes later. The whole place was buzzing with activity, People sitting behind desks staring at computer screens, looking down microscopes, or reading what I can only assume to be medical data. They all scurried out of the way as Rufus went by, greeting and nodding to him. They all looked nervous as one young woman dropped a stack of papers that were in her hand. She picked them up quickly and mumbled an apology before scurrying away. The young man led them to the end of the labs towards a large metal door. He produced a card key and inserted it into a slot to the side of the door. There was a heavy clang and then the sound of pressure being released, almost like a vacuum. As we were being escorted, I looked around, studying the holding tanks. They were plain white tiled rooms with a bed, a toilet, and a sink. A small slot was in each door for food and there was a thick sheet of glass for the scientists and guards to check on the people inside. A man in one tank smiled as President Shinra passed by and I shuddered slightly by the look in his eye. It was almost predatory. We stopped at a tank with the number sixteen above the door. The man inside was sitting, cross legged on the floor and was staring straight forward, never blinking once. He had long blond hair and bright, almost transparent, blue eyes. I stared, disgusted, when I noticed he still had the woman's blood on his mouth and shirt. He smiled as Rufus pressed the intercom button next to the door.

"Ah, and a wonderful evening to you President Shinra." He said, yawning.

"So you know me then."

"Quite well actually. Rufus Shinra. Owner of the Shinra Electric Corporation and secret benefactor to Avalanche and the WRO." He stood, bowing, "It is a pleasure sir."

"You attacked one of my employee's." Rufus said.

"She'll be fine. I assure you." he said straightening up again. He started to pace, like a wild animal locked in a cage. I looked over at Rufus, and noticed that he looked annoyed.

"Why did you attack her."

"Please sir. Attack is such a harsh word."

"What do you call it."

The man sighed ruefully."She was in no pain. I was simply bringing her into a new life. I see it as I am her father now. And a good father always takes care of his children." He walked towards the window, "Would you like to meet my father, President Shinra?"

"This guys lost his mind yo." Reno whispered, looking over at me.

"On the contrary, Reno. I am quite lucid. Everything is so clear now, unlike some people I know." He said looking at me. I shifted uncomfortably.

" Where have you been for the past week?" Rufus asked.

" Where indeed. So I take it you DO want to meet my father." he said, arching his eyebrows.

"Where?"

"Alas, I can't tell you. But when that pretty lady wakes up, maybe she could fill in the blanks."

"What are you playing at! She has been here the entire time." Rufus shouted, clearly annoyed.

"Please Sir. Do not yell. I can hear you perfectly and I am aware of the fact that she has been here the entire time. But now, she is slightly different."

"What does that mean?" Rufus said, narrowing his eyes.

"Sir! Come quick. Something is happening in the medical wing!" A man shouted down the hall.

"Ahh, there you are." He said smiling. He shut his eyes, his head tipping backwards, "Right on schedule."

One thing I noticed while running after the others, was that his two front teeth WERE elongated.

My god they look like fangs.

---------End chapter 3-------------

What is with me and the cliffhangers lately. Jeez!!


	4. Little Brother Sephiroth POV

I am working on description. Therefore this chapter is going to be longer than the others. I hope that it is acceptable.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and my original characters.

---------------Little Brother------------------

(Sephiroth's POV. A Week before meeting Cloud in Aerith's church.)

It feels as if I am floating. I cannot see, cannot hear, cannot breath. I open my mouth and liquid suddenly rushes in. I close my mouth and try to open my eyes but all I can see when I open them, is darkness. _Where am I? Who am I? Am I drowning? _These questions burn through my mind as I reach my hands out, trying to find some sort of clue as to where I am. My hands hit something that feels like glass. I run my hands around the glass structure, finding out that it is only 4 feet in diameter all around. My lungs feel like they are going to burst. I come to the realization that I am going to drown if I do not find a way out soon.

_("No. Your not going to drown dear,"_) a voice says. The voice was unmistakably female, deep and soft, like velvet. _("Just let it flow through you.")_

"_Let WHAT flow through me? Where am I?_" My mind demanded.

("_Don't fight it dear, embrace it. You will not drown.")_

I was reluctant to believe this woman. Desperately clinging to life, unwilling to believe that I could breath this liquid around me, I was suddenly aware of a hand slowly caressing my face, sending waves of warmth and pleasure throughout my body. I felt myself relaxing into it, the side of my face leaning into the palm.

("_Just let go. Come to me angel.")_ she purred.

_Yes... safe. All I have to do is let go._ I open my mouth and allow the liquid to slide down my throat. The liquid is coppery in taste, with a strange chemical aftertaste. The strange thing is that I actually started breathing. The substance seemed to fill my entire being, causing a strange calming effect. The world slowly came into focus and I could see that I was in a glass tube of some sort. I looked up to find that there was an opening in the top of where I was being held, where the owner of the hand was sitting. I still couldn't see her clearly yet, but I did noticed that she was smiling at me.

She suddenly turned and hit a small switch above the container. The liquid then started to drain, flowing through the slowly opening case. I fell to the floor, coughing slightly and shivering from the sudden burst of cold air that hit me. I was aware that I was completely naked as the liquid clung to my skin, dripping slowly off of me. _It resembles blood._ I sat up and looked around, taking note of the surrounding area. Despite the red substance staining the grates beneath me, the room was immaculate, showing signs of great care and sterility. There were also more of the tubular casings around me. I counted about a hundred in all. On each were small monitors of some sort. The floor beneath each case was grated, I assumed this was for the contents of the containers. I also noticed that only nine of the containers held something besides the foreign liquid, which was red in color. One of these containers held, what looked to be, a giant of a man. He was about nine feet tall with a heavy muscular build. Besides that, I couldn't really see any features. I started to cough again, hacking up bits of the red substance that I came out of a few minutes ago.

"Meet your, soon to be, brothers and sisters." the woman cooed.

I spun around, falling to the floor in the process, and that's when I saw her clearly for the first time. She didn't seem real. Her face looked like it was carved from fine white marble, bringing out the fullness of her ruby red lips. Her high cheekbones accented her face perfectly, reminding me a lot of mother. But the most remarkable thing about her, was her eyes. They were amber, almost gold, in color. Her eyebrows arched slightly, giving her an air of arrogance, but also appearing gentle at the same time. Her body had a perfect hour glass figure. Nothing was disproportionate, no flaws to be seen on her pale skin. The dress she wore, which was blood red, hugged her every curve and brought out the fullness of her breasts. Her movements spoke of strength and unnatural grace. She took me into her arms, cradling me against her. She wiped my face off with a black scarf and brushed stay strands of hair from my face.

I found myself drawn to her eyes, which were amber, almost gold. For some reason they calmed me. She smelled like some fine perfume that was intoxicating. I breathed deeply, and I found myself not wanting her to let me go. She suddenly laughed causing me raise my arch my eyebrow slightly. _Can she hear my thoughts?_ She pulled me up to a sitting position, looking deep into my eyes. At that moment, the cold floor did not concern me, everything seemed to melt into her eyes, a blur of reds and grays, and blacks. Nothing mattered except the angel in front of me.

"I want to help you, make you stronger than you ever thought possible. Call it a token of affection from on sibling to another. But you have to trust me." she said.

She hugged me closer to her, resting her head near the base of my neck.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, snuggling closer to my neck. My skin prickled under her soft breath hitting my neck. I felt so good that I found my self sighing slightly.

"Yes. I trust you." I breathed.

"Good. Hold on to me. " she said raising my hands to her shoulders.

I hugged her to me, unwilling to let her go. My thoughts were only of her, of how she made me feel. I felt a small bit of pressure on my neck. Then it came, a warmth and pleasure that radiated from the point of contact throughout my entire body. I found myself moaning loudly and bucking against her, my muscles relaxing under her embrace. She pulled away from me, moaning herself. I felt pleasantly sleepy as she gently laid me on the ground. Before I drifted off to sleep, I noticed what I assumed to be my blood, running down the corners of her mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw a face before me. Blue eyes wide with fear.

"Good to see you again, Cloud."

I awoke to find that someone carried me, and laid me in a bed. I sat up, noticing that I felt different, stronger. I inspected the room, noticing that it was large and richly decorated. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with leather bound books. A desk made out of a dark wood, with a black chair sitting behind it, was sitting to the left of me. The fireplace in front of me was made out of black marble, two dragons wrapped around the pillars situated underneath the mantle, where a brass clock sat. To the right stood a black nightstand which held another antique brass clock, this one with odd designs etched into it. _Someone believes in punctuality. _I thought to myself. Behind me hung a painting of a waterfall. My usual attire was laid out on a small red couch that sat to the right of me. I got up and walked over to it, dressing quickly.

" I take it that your living quarters are acceptable?" A voice called out. The voice was deep, and smoother than silk. For some reason it made me slightly weak in the knees. He stepped out from the shadows, staring at me with a slight gleam in his eyes. His features were identical to the woman from before, well toned athletic body, pale skin, and amber eyes, and eyebrows that were also arched, giving him an arrogant look. He also moved with the same unnatural grace. There were only a couple of differences, his jawline was more pronounced, making his high cheekbones stand out more. He was slightly taller, with wavy, coal black hair. A silver streak ran from the front of his hair and fell to the side of his face.

"Who are you?" I asked, my eyes narrowing with distrust.

"Easy, little brother. Do you know who you are yet?" He asked, walking around me. " I can see why my sister likes you so much. You truly are a work of art."

"I know who I am. But the real question is, who are you?"

"Oh excuse me. I haven't introduced myself. I am Demitri Solonov of the Solonov clan. My Sister, Cascana can tell you more. Actually, She's waiting for you." He said

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know where I am let alone what happened to me."

Her voice echoed through my mind, "Do you trust me?". I grabbed the sides of my head. What is wrong with me? While I was thinking, Demitri had walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"My poor lost little brother. Whatever could be wrong?" He leaned up against me. "Is it that you are confused? It happens to the best of us. Don't worry about it. After all, we are here for you."

He hugged me close to him, gently rubbing my back. I looked at him,wondering why I was allowing this man to anywhere near me. I should be fighting against him, but I wasn't thinking straight. He looked into my eyes, his eyes shimmering in the firelight, and I felt myself slowly relaxing into his embrace.

"That's it little brother." He cooed. "Now, you want to see Cascana again, don't you?"

"Ye..Yes." I said.There was an odd fog clouding my mind, constricting my thoughts. I couldn't say no. He slowly turned and beckoned me to follow him. We silently walked down a long hallway, black and red wallpaper covering the walls. The designs making it seem surreal in a way, but I couldn't focus. All I could do was follow behind Demitri. _Why am I following him? Why does this seem so..Natural? My will is being crushed by this man and I know it, Yet I cannot fight against him. And I am starting to not want to. _He led me back into the chamber that held the circular tubes. The woman, Cascana, was standing in front of one, stroking the glass affectionately. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, It seems that little brother has awoken." She said.

"Sephiroth."

"Oh, I see. So you do remember who you are. Or rather, who you were."

"What does that mean?"

She walked over and placed her hand on my face. It was soft and reassuring. Despite what my mind was telling me, I leaned into her hand, closing my eyes.

" Don't worry about it. You will have company soon, Sephiroth. You will never be alone again."

"Alone..." I repeated after her.

"Yes. Your brothers and sisters sit behind this glass. Why don't you welcome them the same way that I welcomed you? After all, we are all going to be family soon."

Demitri smiled next to me.

"Yes...Sister." I said, reaching for the first containers release switch.


	5. Mysterious Virus

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters blah blah blah

---------------------------The Mystery Virus------------------------

Alarms were going off and red lights were flashing all the way down the corridor that led to the entrance of the medical wing. We were all running down the corridor with Tseng and Elena in front running with guns drawn, Reno and Rude flanking Rufus Shinra, and Reeve was running with me in the back of the line. I had my sword out and ready to face whatever had caused the alarm in the first place. Several terrified people ran past us and I could tell that whatever faced us ahead, wasn't going to be pretty. A sense of dread was welling up within me as we reached the medical wing just as the two large doors that connected the medical wing to the rest of the facility, were closing. I sped up running past everyone else, trying desperately to get there before the doors sealed themselves shut, but I was too late. They shut with a resounding metal clang, sending shock waves throughout the facility. I could hear screaming on the other side. A sound of pure terror and helplessness.

"Fuck!" I shouted, slamming my hands against the doors."What is going on in there. Tseng, How do we get in?"

"You can't get in. They are solid titanium doors with magnetic locks. Built so that if some type of virus or pathogen is released the doors will seal themselves, keeping the infected from reaching the surface. Even the airducts are sealed to prevent anything from escaping. I am sorry but there is no way of opening them until the threat is neutralized." Tseng said sadly.

"But what in the hell happened?" Rufus said.

"It sounds like they are being attacked by something in there!We have to help them." I said, pointing at the doors.

"I can only guess that when that man bit the female scientist, he infected her with the same unknown pathogen."

"Shit dude. Are you telling me that this place is hot." Reno said, looking around as if he could spot the germs.

"I don't know but the blood samples should be analyzed by now. I can log into one of the computers in the security room.It should shed some light on the situation. We can also see exactly what's going on from there. " the young scientist said.

"Alright people lets move. The longer we stand here, the worse the situation gets." Rufus said, making his way forward.

"Sir, should we post more guards here just in case something does happen and the threat escapes?" Tseng asked.

"No. I will not have anyone engage the threat until I know what exactly what we are dealing with." Rufus replied.

No one said a word on the way there. The people disappearing, a strange militaristic group kidnapping people from their homes, infecting them with some sort of virus and then releasing them with no knowledge as to what had happened to them. Everyone was lost in thought trying to piece everything together. It didn't seem real. I looked over at the young scientist, noticing that his hands were shaking slightly as he punched in the number of the floor where the security offices were located. As we were riding the elevator I tapped on the young mans shoulder. He jumped slightly, but relaxed when I smiled reassuringly at him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir. It's Robbins, Dexter Robbins."

"Nice to meet you Dexter. I'm Cloud." I said, shaking his hand.

"I know who you are Sir. You've developed quite a reputation around here." He said smiling, "I mean, it's not every day that you meet the man who has saved the world several times."

"Yeah right." I said. I pointed to the rest of the group, " If I didn't have these guys around, I would have been long gone by now."

"Yeah. Old Spike here is a good fighter and all, but every once in a while we have to bail him out of some insane situation." Reno said, hugging my shoulders.

"Except when your getting your ass handed to you by that Yazoo character." Rude spoke up.

"Sheesh Rude. Don't remind me. That guy was creepy with a capital C, yo." Reno said shuddering.

We had stopped on our floor and everyone filed out of the elevator. We then headed down another hall where several smaller offices were to the left and right of us, the people nodded to us as we walked by. Rufus pressed his pass card into an electric slot next to one of the doors. A small clicking noise was heard and the door slowly opened. There was a huge wall of monitors at the front of the room. Apparently there were cameras for each of the hallways as well as for each of the rooms. The people at the desks looked up as we walked by. Tseng walked up to the large console that controlled the monitors and typed in something. Suddenly all of the monitors switched to the same image.

"Oh my God." Tseng said looking in horror at the images before them, "What could have done something like this?"

There were people either slumped against the walls or lying in the floor. Some of them looked like they were trying to claw their way out of some of the rooms. Each had wounds on there necks or shoulders and blood was everywhere, almost like someone painted the walls with it.Everyone in the room, some of them covering their mouths, each with a look of horror plastered on their faces. A young woman burst into tears and had to be carried out of the room. Dexter actually started to puke into the trashcan next to him. I stared on in shock as the camera image changed and more people were shown.

"Holy Shit. Are they all dead?" Reno asked. All the color had drained from his face and he looked like he was about to throw up himself.

"I don't know. We won't know until we can get in there." Tseng said darkly.

The camera images changed several times before stopping on, what appeared to be, a woman crying over a body. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she rocked back and forth. _Wait.. Something doesn't seem right, _I thought to myself. I asked Tseng to zoom in on the woman he did just as she suddenly looked up and smiled, blood dripping down her face. Tseng actually backed away from the screen as if she was going to burst through it. She grabbed a middle aged man near by and bit him in the throat, tilting him towards the camera so we could see what was happening. The man started to writhe beneath her, at first in pain and then..

"For fucks sake, that guy looks like he's enjoying it!" Reno said pointing at the screen.

"That doesn't make any sense." Elena said looking closer at the screen," Maybe the image is distorted."

"I don't know but I don't want to see anymore." Reno said, "I don't know of anything that would make someone want to drink blood. That is just disgusting, yo."

After he had emptied the contents of his stomach, Dexter started looking for the report from the Science Department on the results from the blood. He yelled out when he found the results clicking several on the report to make it readable. His face started to lose color as he read it. He looked like he wanted to faint, either that or throw up again. They all followed Rufus to the computer Dexter was at to look at the report themselves. I hung back, afraid of what I might see.

"Well what do they think it is." Rufus said standing behind Dexter.

"Victim's blood contains what seems to be a virus but is more like a foreign DNA with several unidentified proteins that we cannot categorize at this time. I does act similar to a virus in that if affects the cells around it by first attaching itself to a hosts DNA, breaking the it down and then rewriting it. It then starts to replicate at an amazing rate. It then proceeds to attack the central nervous system sending out a wave of electrical impulses throughout the body, and then the brain, triggering a series of mutations throughout the victim. Thus completely changing the host into something else entirely, from eye color to personality. We do know that it does cause more acute senses, faster reflexes, amazing speed, strength, and stamina, as well as rapid cell regeneration. The specimen that we have now, has actually broken out of his restraints twice and attempted to grab one of our young interns. We do not know why they exhibit the need to infect others nor do we know the fully understand their need for blood. However, we do not believe this specimen to have the original viral strain, but a synthesized version of it. So we will not know the full effects of this virus until we can get a pure strain and study it." Dexter read, his voice quavering.

"How does the infection spread?" I asked.

"It seems that it can be transmitted through a bite or prolonged contact with contaminated blood." 

"Hold on, this thing mutates people? Into what?" Reno asked.

"I believe the correct term is Vampire." Reeve said suddenly. I jumped because I had almost forgotten that he was with us and he hadn't said anything until this point. Everyone turns around staring at him like he had grown another head. He just nods toward the screen.

"Come on. Everyone here is thinking it. I am just saying that this is just way too much of a coincidence to merely be another simple mutation." He said,crossing his arms.

"Vampires do NOT exist Reeve. Period." Tseng snapped.

"Yeah. Well, explain that to the woman sucking that mans blood." Rude says.

As they got into a shouting match, I started thinking. _What if Sephiroth is one of these things? GOD, What if he infected me?_ I started to panic, feeling for any bite marks that I might not have noticed. I looked over at Rufus who was currently talking to Dexter. I walked over and looked into the computer screen. Trying to find more clues, something to let you know if a person is a carrier or not. _Eye color, wait DID Sephiroth's eye color look different. _I looked up at the screen trying to find out what her eye color was. My jaw suddenly dropped. WHAT IN THE HELL...

"So someone took the original virus, mass produced it, then infected a bunch of country bumpkins?" Reno was saying, "For what purpose? And if this is the synthetic version of this virus, Then I would hate to see what the original virus carriers are like." Reno says.

"That is why we have to keep this from getting out at all costs." Rufus said, looking over the report one more time.

"Uh, guys. Where did she go?" Rude said pointing to the screen.

"Where did THEY go?" I said, snapping out of my trance, "There used to be at least 20 people lying there. What, they just got up and left?"

A loud noise suddenly pierced the silence as another alarm went off. We all pulled out our weapons and even Rufus had his gun out. I looked over at Dexter, who was hiding beneath the desk. I walked up and pulled him out from under the desk. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, I slung him onto the desk. Pulling him close to my face I noticed that he still smelled like vomit. His eyes held a wild sort of panic in them. You could practically see that he was slowly losing his mind. I slapped him hard across his right cheek snapping his head backwards.

"Dammit man! I need you clear headed. Hiding is not going to help you if what is in that report is true. You need to start thinking boy. Your a fucking scientist for gods sake. Haven't you studied for worse scenarios than this? Seen worse than this?" I asked shaking him slightly.

"N..no Sir. I just got here three weeks ago. I Just transfered from college. I am just an intern for right now, merely reading reports and do the small tasks around the office. I have had a limited amount of field study."

"I understand. But you still have to think on your toes. Especially in this line of work. Now, how many people do you suppose were in the medical wing before this happened?"

"About 300 give or take."

"And how many do you think were left behind?"

"Maybe half."

"And we have to assume that all of them could be infected, Right?"

"If the virus spreads as quickly as I think it does,Yes."

"Tseng," I said, dropping Dexter and turning to him, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but if the external alarms are going off, it means that they have found a way out of the medical wing. They are now loose within the main facility." Tseng said.

"And how long before they make it up here?"

"I say about ten minutes at the least. If they don't stop off at every floor between here and the medical wing."

"And if they do stop at every floor? How many people could be infected?"

He stared at the floor, apparently not willing to think about how many good people he would have to kill if they were infected.

"The...There are over seven thousand employee's here at th...this time." Dexter spoke up."A..At th..the current rate of in...in.. infection, I would say they will all b.. b..be infected in five hours. May..maybe less."

"Rufus, do you have an escape route for such an occasion?" Reeve said, turning to the brooding President. "Rufus?"

"Yes. But there is one problem." Rufus said, sighing heavily. He sat down in on of the chairs, placing his gun in his lap.

"And that would be?" Reeve asked.

"The emergency tunnel that leads out of here is below the main lobby of this facility. And we, gentlemen, are sixteen floors up."

"...Well, we're fucked." Reno yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Thank you for helping our situation out by keeping your head, Reno." I said sarcastically.


	6. Ghosts from the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original characters. Again don't ask.

I thank MysticMaiden 18, for reviewing.

I noticed that I haven't given much of a description where clothes are concerned. Just think of Advent Children, and that is what they are wearing. I will try to add more description in later chapters.

There is some Minor OOC and a little YOAI (again nothing really serious) Flames will be ignored.

----------------------------Ghosts from the past. -----------------------

Yazoo smiled to thinking to himself how much of a shame it was to keep all of his family, locked away in a stuffy building. So he and Kadaj decided to "liberate" their family from the Medical wing. Kadaj and Yazoo stood at the entrance of the wing allowing their new family to roam the facility freely, when two guards suddenly appeared and opened fire on the group of people, successfully hitting several of them.

"We can't have them shooting at our brothers and sisters, now can we Yazoo." Kadaj said, smiling.

"Indeed. That's just bad manners."

He held his hand up and all of the people stopped, looking at him. He walked over to one of the guards and held his hand out.

"Give me the gun."

"Wh...What?" The man said shaking slightly, "I am not that stupid pal." He leveled the gun to Yazoo's chest, firing off two shots. The shots tore into Yazoo's chest, breaking several ribs and spraying blood everywhere. A split second later, Yazoo was standing behind the soldier. He picked the soldier off of the floor and held him closely to his chest.

"You shouldn't have done that." He whispered into the mans ear, "Before, that could have killed me, but not now."

The soldier shook in Yazoo's arms as he turned his head to look at the soldier that was suppose to be standing beside him. He was shocked to find that the other soldier was currently struggling to get the other silver haired male off of him. Screaming as the man bit into his neck, screams fading to moans as the silver haired male slowly drank his blood. He turned to look back at Yazoo and Yazoo smiled as the severity of his situation sank in. He started to struggle as Yazoo started to move closer to his neck. Pulling a concealed nine millimeter out of his pocket, and tried to lift it to Yazoo's face.

"Now that's not very nice." He said, knocking the gun out of the soldiers hand.

"Get the fuck off of me you fre..." He was cut off as Yazoo quickly sank his teeth into the mans neck. After Kadaj was finished with his little "snack", he watched as the soldier slowly relaxed into Yazoo's embrace, moaning from time to time before slipping into unconsciousness. Yazoo removed his fangs from the mans neck, lowering him to the floor. He looked over at Kadaj, before raising his hand again signaling the others to move forward. They slowly made their way up the stairs, before stopping at the next floor. A woman was unfortunate to have run out of one office as they entered the floor. She screamed as a group of four attacked her painting the walls with her blood as they fed.

"They remind me a lot of Loz, when he first joined the family." Yazoo said licking the corners of his mouth, the blood of his victim still fresh on his lips, "All instinct at first, and then that keen hunter's sense. Speaking of which, Kadaj, have you noticed that we have company a few floors up?"

"Yes." Kadaj said, closing his eyes. He did as he was taught, seeking out their minds with his mind. After a minute his eyes snapped back open. He looked over at Yazoo. "Cloud is here. As well as an old friend of yours, Reno. Cloud must not be touched but the others however," Kadaj smiled wickedly, "they're fair game. I will leave Reno to you. I want Rufus. After all, he enjoys talking to me sooo much."

He watched as Kadaj disappeared around a corner and further into the building. _This is going to be fun._ He thought as he too disappeared into the bowels of the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had exited the security office, after making sure that everyone had a weapon, and made our way towards the staircase. We had agreed that if anything happened to us, we were to split up and meet at the entrance to the emergency escape tunnel. I didn't think that splitting up was a good idea but Tseng insisted that it would be more difficult for them to catch all of us, and someone has to make it out of this facility to tell the general populace about the virus. I couldn't argue with his logic no matter how hard I tried.

"Where is the emergency tunnel thing again?" Reno asked quietly.

"Dammit Reno! How many times do I have to tell you? The entrance is on the ground floor, in a broom closet to the left of the staircase. All you have to do is push on the fucking wall." Elena said angrily.

"Alright. Damn. I am just bad with directions yo."

"Just try to keep up." Elena said, moving ahead to check the staircase entrance.

Her and Tseng slowly opened the door and, using a small mirror from Elena's purse, looked down the stair case. Tseng shook his head and signaled for us to stop. They slowly made there way back to us, keeping low and sweeping their sidearms from side to side .

"They are all over the place. It looks like some of them are making their way up here." Tseng said, pulling a small map out of his side pocket." We are going to have to use this stairway here." He said pointing to a small staircase to the west of our current position.

"Fuck, that is at least a mile from here." Reno said.

"That is the only other staircase leading out of here. So deal with it." Elena said.

"Somebody's PMSing." Reno grumbled.

Elena was about to retaliate when screams started from the floor beneath them. We all looked down and checked our weapons. I held the hilt of my sword, tightening my hand on the hilt as we heard more screams erupt from downstairs. _Why the hell are people still here? Usually when you hear alarms and see red flashing lights, you evacuate. _We started moving, making our way down the hall before turning left and stepping down another hall way. This floor seemed completely empty, almost creepy as we made our way farther. Tseng and Elena led, every once in a while stopping to check a room for anyone who would still be here. Reno and Rude stayed behind us guarding our rear. I looked up hoping that none of them thought to enter the airducts. Reeve and Rufus slowly made their way down the hall listening for anything suspicious. Dexter walked next to me, a little bit closer than I would have liked. Then again, I couldn't blame him. This was like some horror movie where the labs get overrun with vicious monsters. I tried not to think about it too much.

A loud crash brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around looking behind us as several people came running at us, blood smeared across their faces. Reno and Rude both opened fire and I pulled my sword out of its sheath.

"RUN! We will cover you, but you have to President Shinra and Reeve out of here." He said pushing me down the hall." The entrance to the staircase is to the left, you can't miss it. NOW GO."

I ran behind Rufus Shinra and Reeve as Dexter ran to keep up with us. I turned around to see if any of them were following us. At that moment they were being held back the Turks. Reno was beating a female one back with the butt of his gun, Rude slung a rather large male into the wall directly behind us, and Tseng and Elena were providing cover fire. As I ran on, I prayed that they would get out of this.

-------------------------------------------------------Reno's POV--------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! I am running out of ammo here!" Tseng said as he reloaded.

They had made it into an empty office and were hiding behind a desk as several of the infected stood near the door. I had several deep scratches in my chest but nothing too serious. _I hope. _I quickly covered the wound with a sleeve of my jacket. Tying it tight to stop the bleeding, I looked over at the others.They looked to be in worse shape than me. Rude had a nasty cut over one eye and his sunglasses were busted, again. Tseng and Elena both looked exhausted, breathing heavily from all of the fighting we had to do to get in here.

"How many are out there right now?" Tseng asked. I popped my head up to count the infected, then quickly dropped back to my hiding position.

"About six right now." I said.

"Right, when I count to three, we split up and head in opposite directions. Hopefully it will confuse them long enough for us to escape." He said. He didn't sound so sure, but I wasn't in the mood to dispute him.

"Good luck guys," He said,"Ready? One, two, THREE!"

On three I hit the ground running, flying over desktops and bounding off of cubicle walls. The others headed off into different directions. I looked back to see if I was being chased and stopped, seeing no one behind me. _What the hell? Arn't I attractive enough for these fucks? Should I wave a little flag going EAT ME?_ I scratched my head and headed towards the exit, when a bullet embedded itself into the wall next to me. I dropped to the floor letting off three shots of my own, before jumping behind a desk. _Well genius they are now shooting at you. Good job just standing there offering to be a target, moron._ I was about to peer over the desk and see who was shooting at me, when I heard a voice that sounded way too familiar, speak up behind me.

"Hello Reno."

_There is no fucking way. No WAY this guy was still alive. Not after an explosion like that._ I jumped onto the desk leveling my gun at the mans head. There was no mistaking it, Same silver hair and cocky attitude. I wouldn't forget a face like that so soon. After all, the guy just screamed CREEPY. He stood there with this odd look plastered to his pale face. I had to admit, the guy looked good, for a dead man. I slowly stood up, still keeping my gun leveled at his head.

"Yo, What was your name again? Wazoo or something like that?" I said smiling, "So your still looking for mother are you? Sorry pal, but she isn't here."

"Actually I was looking for you." He said, taking a step forward.

"Hold it. I don't care if your a ghost or not. If you move, I'll put a fucking bullet in your skull." I said, gritting my teeth.

He started laughing, that creepy laugh that always sent chills down my spine. I started to get pissed. I mean this fucking momma's boy was laughing at me. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"What's so fucking funny there, WAZOO." I snarled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I just think it is funny that you think I am a ghost. I am not a ghost. I am as real as you actually." He took another step forward. I fired off a round. It hit the wall next to him, scratching him slightly in the process.

"Real or not, I will not miss again. I will SHOOT you in the head if you move again." I said, taking aim.

"Oh Dear. Whatever shall I do?" he said, sarcastically. Then he just vanished from my line of sight. _What the fuck? Where did he go? He was fast before but this is just ridiculous._ I looked around trying to find him when he spoke into my ear.

"I'm right here." He said.

I jumped off the desk, spinning around in mid air and fired again. I looked up to find that I had successfully killed... A wall? _Where is he? How the fuck did he move that fast. _Suddenly, I felt two strong hands grabbing my arms and hoisting them above my head, the owner of those hands pinning me to a wall. He looked at me, close enough to kiss me. I tried to kick him only to find that he had disappeared again, and he had stolen my gun. I reached for my other weapon when an arm came out of nowhere and knocked me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me for a few seconds. Suddenly my mind screamed _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CREEPY FUCK THINK HE'S DOING? IS...IS HE STRADDLING ME? _

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." I yelled,"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!!"

He slowly lowered himself onto my chest, his face mere inches from mine. I suddenly started to struggle, trying to knock this sicko off of me. But he held onto my arms, which were now pinned above my head with his left hand, and slowly started to tip my face up.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked, trying to keep the shaking out of my voice. I suddenly remembered the look of that woman drinking that one guys blood and I started to struggle harder. He smiled and then leaned in. _God, I am a goner. _I thought as I closed my eyes. They suddenly snapped open again after I felt a slight pressure on my mouth. _Wait, my mouth? _I looked to find him, indeed, kissing me. I was disgusted with myself when my pants started to feel a little too tight. _This shit has got to end. _ I leaned backwards and shot forwards, slamming my forehead into his. Damn he has a hard head I said as blood trickled down my face. He smiled suddenly and waved his finger in front of my eyes.

"That wasn't nice. I was just trying to show some affection." He said, looking hurt.

"Y...Yo..YOU FUCKING KISSED ME! HAVE YOU LOST WHAT LITTLE MIND YOU HAVE?" I yelled, trying again to escape his grasp.

"Don't tell me your not interested." He said looking down. "Because your body doesn't lie."

"When I get up, you are so fucking dead." I said.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you are just so difficult." he said, "That's probably why I like you so much."

He leaned in locking eyes with me again. I tried desperately to release my arms from his grasp. (You'd think it was easy considering he is only holding me with his left hand) I thought he was going to kiss me again, either that or bite me, but he just stared at me. I noticed that his eyes were blue, Ice blue, almost transparent. They were actually really nice. I felt myself starting to relax as he started to stroke my cheek. The leather was soft as he continued to stroke my cheek and stare. My mind started to grow fuzzy, hazy almost and I started to get tired. _I'm not going to hurt you. _Yeah you are. _I am your friend. _No your not. _I just want to help you. _By what? Infecting me with this nasty blood disease? I found that I had no strength to fight against him with and had stopped trying to struggle I was just staring back into those eyes.

_Sit up. _

I found myself obeying even though my mind was screaming not to. He had walked behind me and put both of his hands on my shoulders. _MOVE DAMMIT MOVE!!_I thought to myself. But my body wouldn't listen.

_Now sit back. _I sat back, feeling his chest rise and fall behind me. I started to try and fight again, the fog from my mind lifting temporarily as he had broken eye contact with me. But just as I was about to break free of his grasp, he started to slowly massage my shoulders. I couldn't stifle the small moan that escaped my mouth.

_See, that wasn't so bad. Was it?_

"N..No. Not th.. that bad." I said leaning further into him. At that moment, nothing mattered. Not the screams downstairs, nor the people I was suppose to protect. All that mattered was that I was safe. Safe in the arms of this man. I sighed and slightly shifted making myself more comfortable leaning against his neck. Reno, you dumb fuck. My mind murmured.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yazoo smiled slightly as Reno melted into his arms. This was just too easy. He nipped at the flesh below Reno's ear provoking a small moan from the redhead, before sinking his teeth into Reno's neck. Reno bucked several times, moaning loudly, before succumbing to the ecstasy that accompanied a vampire's bite. Yazoo wrapped his arms tighter around Reno as he fed, feeling the same ecstasy from taking his blood as Reno was probably feeling now from being bitten. Yazoo finally released Reno, being careful not injure him as he laid him on the floor.

"Don't worry. When you wake up, you will be so much stronger than you are now. Welcome to our family." He said, gently brushing Reno's hair back.

------------------------Reno's POV------------------------------------------------

The world started to get dark. The only thing I can remember before it goes completely dark is a smooth voice, speaking to me. What did it say? I don't know. I am just so damn tired. So sleepy.

--------------------------Cloud's POV------------------------------------------------

I ran down the stairs in front of Rufus and Reeve, knocking several infected personnel out of my way as we continued down the stairs. I looked back to see if they were still with me before continuing down the stairs. We burst through the door that led to the lobby, just as a blade sliced into my hand. I dropped the sword as the pain raced up my arm. Rufus fired several shots, before running to me.

"I'LL BE FINE, JUST GET OUT OF HERE. ." I screamed pushing him towards the door. He ran towards the door with reeve trailing behind him.

"Welcome back, big brother."

"You can't be alive. I watched you die." I said looking straight at the phantom that stood before me. It was the middle brother, Yazoo, a hurt expression on his face.

"Oh come now big brother. That's no way to treat family." He said closing in the gap between us fast. I grabbed my sword and swung, hitting nothing. I ran forward arching my blade around to strike his left side. He jumped into the air grabbing his gun and firing off several shots. I swung my sword around, trying to stop most of the bullets from hitting me. One of them grazed my shoulder and I winced in pain. He suddenly broke off the fight landing on a stair case that led to the employee cafeteria. He looked down at me and smirked.

"You know brother. My sister has wanted to meet you after Sephiroth said something about you."

"Who is your Sister?"

"Well, it certainly is a pleasure to see you again, Cloud." A familiar voice purred behind me. All thoughts of finding out information fled my mind, slowly replaced by horror. I slowly turned around, eyes widening as he smiled at me.

_Sephiroth..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next chapter should be up tomorrow, or the next day. Until then.


	7. Uninvited

Disclaimer: The Weapons in this fic belong to the Military. I did not make them up. If you want specs look online. Nor are the characters mine except for the OC's. All flames will be ignored.

---------------------------Uninvited.------------------------------------------------

"C.I.D. Prepped and ready."

"Copy that Alpha. Be advized, from here on in, your on your own."

"Roger. Alpha out"

A dark figure slid into an air duct. Looking around for any nasty surprises, the figure continue on its way. As it was crawling down the air duct, it stopped over a grate to stare down at two men drinking the blood of a young woman. The figure looked away as the woman moaned slightly, then checks the chamber of the rifle in its hands. Pushing the barrel slightly forward, the figure aims for the man to the left. Whispering a small prayer, the figure fires three shots, killing all three of the people on the floor.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

---------------------Tseng's POV------------------------------------------------------

_God I hope everyone else is doing better than I am._ After splitting up I tried to get to the stairs but when I got there, there were at least eight of them standing outside the door. I fired, hitting two of them in the face and another in the leg. But they just looked up a smiled, their wounded flesh healing right before my very eyes. I ran down the hall a bit until I reached an empty office. I slammed the door, locking it and reinforcing it with a large filing cabinet that I found in the corner of the room. I've been here ever since. Sitting against wall in the back of the office and thinking. Every once in a while they stop banging at the door to ask me to open the it, saying it was useless to fight them. But I just yell back that I am not that easy and that if they try to get in I will blow there fucking heads off. I checked my clip, only finding six more rounds, seven including the one in the chamber.

_Dammit! How am I going to get out of this? No matter how many rounds I put into them they just kept on coming.They won't die, not even with the head shots._ I sighed heavily and slammed my head in the wall behind me. All of the sudden I heard automatic gunfire outside the door and eight loud thuds hitting the floor outside. _What the fuck? Did Reeve get the WRO? _I jumped slightly when I heard a knock at the door. Someone on the other side was asking if there was anyone alive in here. I stood up slowly and headed towards the door. I unlocked it and examined the person standing at the door. Whoever it was was obviously female, wearing a pair of cargo pants, combat boots, some sort of weird armored shirt, and a mask. All of it was black except for the silver goggles that covered her eyes. She shifted slightly and I saw that she carrying an AS50 Semi-Automatic (Sniper) Rifle and an 762 RK 62 assault rifle. _Is she with special ops?_

"You injured?" She asked. Her voice was commanding, definitely letting me know that she had done this sort of thing several times before.

"No, but who are you?" I snapped, still not trusting her.

"Just call me Rin. You?"

"You infected?" I asked.

"No."

"Let me see your eyes."

"Can't do that Chief."

"Then I am going to have to shoot you." I said, moving my gun into view.

"Look, either you trust me or you don't, Either way I am going to try and get the other people out of here."

She pivoted, shouldering her rifle, and walked briskly down the hall. I stood there for a few seconds, debating whether I should trust her or not, and then followed her. We had walked a few paces when she rotated and fired once. I was about to return fire, when I heard a thud. I glanced behind me, and stiffened in horror as, what appeared to be a man, was lying in the floor. There was a large hole in the back of his skull, with blood and bits of gore hanging to the sides. I swung around and drew back for a moment before realizing that it was only her.

"How much ammo do you have?" She said gesturing towards my gun.

"About seven rounds." I sighed slightly, "How were you able to kill that thing?" I asked, pointing at the corpse on the ground.

"Different ammunition." She said digging two clips out of a side bag. She handed them to me."The bullets are silver hollow points so don't waste your shots. Aim only for the head. If you shoot anywhere else, it won't matter. Stick to the wall and keep up, I don't want to have to shoot you myself if you get infected."

"Don't worry about me."

"Hold on, you're injured." She said pointing to the gashes in my right arm.

"I'll be alright."

"Can't risk it. Your blood will draw them to you." She opened a small compartment in her belt. Pulling out a small flesh colored strip, She ripped my sleeve some more to expose more of the gashes. "This is going to hurt, so bite down on something." She said.

"I'll be fine, just do it."

She nodded, then pressed the strip into my arm and a searing pain shot up it. I bit back a scream as the strip bubbled and hissed, slowly closing the wounds. After a moment the pain passed and we continued on. We kept to the wall, sweeping our weapons from side to side and keeping low. Every once in a while she would tip her rifle upwards, probably to see if they got into the air ducts yet. I tried not to think about how much of a problem it would be for them to be jumping out of the ceiling. We passed by several offices that looked like someone ripped the place apart. Blood and gore stained the walls and I could make out several handprints in some of the blood. I swallowed as bile rose in my throat. A few minutes later she halted and held her hand up. I paused checking my gun before looking back at her She looked around the corner, then slide her way back down the wall until she reached me.

"There's about six of them standing in front of the elevators." She whispered to me.

"The elevators aren't working. The power was shut off when the alarms were triggered."

"I have a drop line. That's how I am getting from floor to floor. But we have to get to it first. Is that office we passed by earlier open?"

"Should be, but there's no way through."

"I don't need a way through. Just follow me." She said heading back.

I followed her into the office, making sure that we were not being followed. I stopped at the door covering my mouth and gagging as the stench hit me. It smelled like copper and human excrements. I looked around at the amount of blood that painted the walls and hoped that whoever was responsible for it, wasn't still here. I looked over as she stopped in front of far wall exactly where the elevators should be on the other side. She examined the wall, tapping on it several times, before firing six shots into the wall. I stared, amazed, as I heard six loud thuds on the other side. _There is NO way she could have done that._ She put her ear to the wall again and then walked out into the hall, proceeding towards the elevators. I followed her trying to understand what just happened. As we were approaching the elevator, I slammed to a stop like I'd run into an invisible wall. On the floor were six dead infected, each with a clean shot through the forehead. I gawked at her as she pried the elevators doors open with a small crowbar. I walked over to the bullet holes in the wall and then looked at where the bodies were positioned. Each bullet hit its' mark perfectly. _But how did she do it?Just who the hell IS this woman? _

She handed me a pair of silver goggles,"These keep them out of your head." She said, tapping on her temple.

"Keep who out of my head?" I started, jumping slightly. She stared at the goggles in my hand, then looked back up at me, cocking her head to the side.

"The recently infected ones act feral in nature but soon develop some nasty abilities. One is the ability to control minds."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Don't worry about it. We have got to hurry or this place will be swarming with infected." She said resuming her efforts to open the elevator doors. "All that noise had to attract somebody." She muttered, more to herself than to me.

The elevator doors gave way with a loud groan. She looked up and then reached to her side, pulling out what seemed to be a small gun. She fired it towards the ceiling and handed it to me. I took the grappler gun, pulling slightly to test its durability. It seemed to be connected to an overhanging part of the elevators above us. I slipped my gun back into my side holster and watched as she jumped out to the other side of the wall. She hung there for several minutes before the line had stopped moving. Then she pressed the button on the side of the grappling gun and a small whirring sound could be heard. She slowly descended down the line until she stopped at the air duct right below us. She looked up at me and waited. I jumped out hitting the wall opposite me and pressed the button. After a few minutes of me slowly descending down the line, I arrived at the air duct. She unscrewed the screws attached to the grate and slid the covering off. She signaled me to hold on a minute, before proceeding through the air duct. I waited several minutes before I heard gunshots and I shifted nervously on the line, trying to figure out how to enter the air duct. I didn't hear anything for a couple of minutes and then she popped her head up again, signaling me to follow her. I pitched forward landing in the air duct feet first. Releasing the grappling gun, I slowly crawled through the air duct, being careful not to kick her in the process. We stopped at a small opening in the air duct and she jumped down. She whirled around, carefully studying the surroundings. She stepped back nimbly, her back facing the wall, before she gave me the all clear and I jumped down after her. I noticed that this floor was no better than the one we came from. Blood was splattered on the wall across from me and the office looked just as bad. I tried not to look as I stepped around several corpses. "Eject your clip and load one of the ones I gave you. We are going to have some trouble ahead." She said, checking her magazine.

After we checked our ammo, we set off down the hall. She fired her rifle as a group of infected came barreling down the hall. They were dead even before they hit the ground, splaying bone and brain matter all over the floor in front of us. I squeezed off a few rounds, successfully hitting two of them in the face. Their knees buckled and they hit the floor, spraying blood across it. I tried to avoid the blood as we made our way down the hall, remembering what the kid said about their blood being contagious. But that was becoming more difficult, the more infected we ran into. Blood was everywhere and there was only so far I could go. Suddenly, we heard sounds of struggling in the next office and she held her hand up again. I jarred to a halt as I readied my gun. She looked over at me, pointing her head towards a closed door that led to the office. I took aim as we burst through the door, shooting several infected as they came charging at us. Rin swept her weapon to the sides, scanning the room for infected. Elena and Rude just stood there with their guns raised, staring at me.

"She saved me upstairs. Her name is Rin." I said pointing to her. She nodded towards them, and then resumed examining the room for more infected. "It looks to me like we came in the nick of time."

"Another couple of minutes and we would have been goners." Elena said.

"No problem." I said, smiling. I was relieved that they were okay. Then I realized there was someone missing. A certain red haired someone. "What happened to Reno?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know. Me and Rude met on the staircase after being chased by the infected. We tried shooting them. But it didn't do anything but buy us a little time, before they were after us again. How did you guys pull it off?"

"Silver rounds." Rin said, " But I only have one more clip."

"Silver?" Elena asked,"Why Silver?"

"Not sure, must be something in their chemistry that reacts violently to it." Rin said.

"So you have faced things like this before?" Rude asked.

"Yeah. You guys are damn good to be able to avoid infection for this long. Unfortunately, We have a problem." Rin said, pointing to the far wall.

Everyone turned to find a familiar redhead smiling at us. Something was definitely not right about him. He seemed, different, a feral gleam in his eye. Rin lifted her rifle towards the redhead and I leveled my gun at his head. He threw his hands up and backed up hitting the wall.

"Hey! Hold on! I'm not a bad guy." He said turning to Rude, "Am I partner?"

"What? I..I..I don't know." Rude said shaking his head from side to side. His voice sounded fuzzy, like he was almost drunk, and he started to back up, stumbling as he went. Reno sprang forward grasping Rude's collar and pulling him towards him. Rin sprang forward, hitting Reno in the gut and pushing Rude towards me, "MOVE!" She yelled as she leveled her assault rifle at Reno's head. I suddenly remembered what she had said about mind control and fired. He ducked out of the way, and sprinted towards Elena so fast I could barely see him. He reached out trying to grab her when Rin appeared in front of him holding a sword to his throat. I grabbed Elena and pushed Rude towards the door. I looked back at Reno and he winked at me, before I ducked out of the doorway. We sped down the hall as fast as we could. Elena and Rude flung open the door to the staircase and started down. I looked back hoping that Rin would somehow get out of this. She seems to know more about this than even the Shinra company knows.

_You better get out of this, Rin._

--------------Rufus Shinra POV-------------------------------------------

I pushed on a spot in the wall and watched it slide open. We started running down the long corridor to the escape vehicles that were parked in the sub basement of the facility, our footsteps sounding like a hundred heartbeats as we ran. I hated leaving Cloud behind. After all that I have put them through, then again, I would not be able to fight any of them effectively. After all, I am not a soldier. I checked the gun in my hands. So far all the damage that was done was repaired right in front of our eyes, when we actually HIT the infected. For some odd reason, they still survived. I am starting to believe Reeve's assumption about them being vampires. It seemed impossible, I wouldn't have even believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. We have to find some way to eradicate these monsters. We pushed forward until we reached the holding bay. I stopped in my tracks as I saw him. Standing there, with that same cocky smile on his youthful face, Kadaj.

"Don't you want to talk to me President Shinra? I came all the way here to see you."

"Rufus, I don't think we are being follo..." Reeve said as he came rushing through the door. He stopped and lowered his handgun in shock.

"So. What would you like to talk about now?" He said, circling me. "How about the mysterious virus that everyone keeps running from. By the time we are finished, there will be nowhere to run to. Better that you give up now." He said, smiling cruelly.

"Let's talk about your mother." I said, trying to buy time. Reeve started slowly moving towards the van to the right of us.

He smirked. "Mother will be fine. She is being restored as we speak. Demetri said he would be more than happy to bring her into the family. "

"In other words, make her like you, am I right?"

"Yes. Invulnerable, unstoppable, and we are creating a perfect world for her to live in, paving a way for the ultimate Reunion. She is so proud of us."

"I thought she wanted to eliminate humanity."

"Technically we are. We are getting rid of imperfect beings. We are changing them, giving them a new life, and a purpose. They will welcome her to this world, our Eden."

"How are they bringing her back?" I asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice as he advanced. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard, I thought that everyone in the building could hear it. He suddenly appeared behind me. I shot twice, missing as he grabbed the gun out of my hand. I started to panic, shaking uncontrollably. He noticed this and hugged me. I was so confused by the gesture, I actually froze.

"Do you really want to know."He whispered. Despite my mind telling me that I was NOT going to like the answer, I nodded. He turned me around slowly and stared at me. I was wondering why this odd, sleepy sensation was settling in, when I heard an engine roar to life beside me. Kadaj jumped into the air, unfortunately taking me with him. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he just held on tighter.

"You're too late Reeve. He's mine now. You know, you could always join us of your free will. In fact why don't you talk to my other brother over there." I could have sworn that I saw a flash of gold when his head snapped to the side as something hit him. I yelled out in protest, struggling harder against the infected male behind me. He just held on tighter, slowly sinking towards the floor.

"I swear, if I get out of this I will kill you all. I will find a way. I..." I screamed, before I heard fabric being torn from me and the feeling of fangs sinking into my skin. A soft moan escaped my lips.

"I...I...I will..."

----------------------Rin's POV-----------------------------------------------------------

_This guy seems tougher than the last infected we've run into. He must have run into an original carrier. This can't be good._ I thought to myself. I had a bad feeling about this mission even before I started it. I should have asked for a team, but after the communication we received, I decided against it. No need to put more of my men in danger for a small group of infected. I realized later that this was going to be more trouble than I had anticipated. When I found the first guy in the office, I had mixed feelings about him. I thought that it was good that he wasn't infected, but at the same time, I felt that he didn't have enough experience with this sort of situation and that I should have left him barricaded in the office until I had accomplished my mission. But he proved to be more resilient than most other people, being able to take out several infected on the first run. I was glad that I was wrong about him. I looked at the red haired man in front of me.

"You must be Reno."

"And you must be Rin." He remarked, sizing me up.

"So someone warned you about me."

"In a sense. Why don't you take off the mask. You must be pretty with a body like that."

_(Dammit Rin, just kill the bastard and be done with it.)_ A deep voice growled throughout my mind. My right arm started to twitch causing the blade to draw closer to his neck. Reno took the opportunity to jump out of the way as I looked down and grabbed my right arm. It started to shake violently, my fingers tightening their grip on the sword.

_I have to get information. Someone warned him about me and I have to know who._

_(You won't need to know if they are all going to die eventually)_

_You don't understand. This information could lead me to his leader. I won't have anymore people die because of this. _

_(Fine have it your way. But don't say I didn't warn you.)_ The voice snapped.

As this inner struggle was going on, Reno just stood there staring at me with an amused look on his face. I looked back up from my slowly relaxing arm I raised the sword preparing to strike again. He just stood there, grinning like a maniac.

"Having problems are we?" He asked, "Do you need some time to collect yourself?" He was actually kind of cute. Long red hair that was slightly disheveled in the front but tied off in a ponytail in the back. He had odd looking tattoo's under his eyes that looked like red, slash marks. _(For fucks sake Rin, why don't you just marry the asshole. Match made in hell if you ask me_.) I gritted my teeth and ignored the voice. I looked him over and noticed that he had an athletic build._ If I hit him hard enough, I could disable him. (Whatever you say, kid.)_ I let go of the sword and it dissolves into a black mist.

---------------------------------Reno's POV--------------------------------------------

My eyelids fluttered and opened. I found Yazoo sitting right beside me. He looked at me then pointed down at a woman who was unconscious at his side. I felt something pull at me, urging me towards the warmth of her body, outlining the veins in her throat. I lunged at her, attaching my newly formed fangs into her throat. It felt better than anything I had ever felt in my entire life. I gulped down the red substance, finding that every time that I did, it sent waves of pleasure throughout my body. Apparently she was feeling the same thing, because she moaned loudly every time I did. Yazoo finally pulled me off of her. I felt a new power radiate throughout my body. A strength that I hadn't had before.

"When she wakes, she will have a feral appetite. But after that, feeding will no longer be necessary."

"I thought Vampires had to feed every night in order to survive." I said.

"We're different. Feeding isn't a necessity, just a sort of procreation, you could say."

"What, we can't have kids?"

"No." Yazoo said, slowly rising to his feet. He walked over to me and put his hand on my neck. I felt a sort of warmth radiating from the bite marks on my neck. I sighed leaning against him. "But we have family."

"Family?" I asked dreamily.

"Yes. We are all connected. Your connection to me is stronger than the others because we are special." He said, lowering his hand. "But right now, I need your help."

"Sure." I said moving away. "What's up?"

"There is someone here. Someone that my Brother wants to meet terribly. I need you to find her. Her name is Rin. Be careful and try to avoid a confrontation if possible."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she is good at what she does. She hunts others like us. She doesn't understand, but she will soon."

Seeing this woman standing in front of me. I wasn't too impressed at first, but the speed in which she wielded her blade, startled me. A few more inches forward and she could have taken my head off. I looked her over as she seemed to have some problem with her right arm. That's when I noticed that there was something seriously wrong with her. She suddenly dropped her sword and it vanished without a trace. _What the hell? She doesn't seem like the one to give up so easily. _She suddenly disappeared. I was trying to find out where she went when I saw her, two inches in front of my face. I dodged out of the way just as she struck out with her right fist. Instead of hitting me in the chest, her fist slammed into my right arm, shattering several bones in the process. _SON OF A BITCH. THAT ACTUALLY HURT. _I thought as I landed several feet away. I heard several cracking noises as my arm mended itself. I smiled and looked back at her.

"Well, Now I know not to piss you off Sweetheart." I said opening and closing my right hand to see if it mended properly.

"It's not me you have to worry about. Look, all I want is to know is who warned you about me. You tell me, and I won't break anymore of your limbs." She said.

_Damn she's cocky. That or she is really confident. _

(_Reno. It's Yazoo. We need you downstairs. Kadaj has an idea about catching Rin.)_

I smiled,"Look. I hate to run out on a beautiful woman and all, but I have a pressing appointment." Before she could retaliate I darted out of the room and down the hall. I flew down the staircase, admiring the new speed and agility that I had acquired, and ended up on the opposite end of the lobby looking at Cloud on the ground in front of Sephiroth. _Well, Look who it is. Ol Cloudy boy. _ I thought to myself, smiling wickedly.

----------------------Cloud's POV-----------------------------------------------------------

"You seem to be doing well, Cloud." Sephiroth said, as he circled around me. I drew back hastily, trying to avoid contact with him as much as possible. I knew that he was infected because his eyes, instead of green, were now the same blue as the man in the holding tank. Trying to think of a way to escape, I scanned the room for any escape routes.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to raise my sword. He saw what I was doing and kicked it out of my hand.

"I just want you, Cloud. Just you."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you need a demonstration?" He said leaning in.

I jumped over to where my sword was, and swung it around, nearly cutting him across the left side of his face. I followed with another slash to the right, but I lost my balance, falling right into his arms. _Shit!_ I thought trying to thrust the sword into his chest. He quickly grabbed it out of my hands and threw the sword across the room. I struggled against him, feeling the wounds that I hadn't noticed before, start to bleed. He smiled showing me his fangs._I have to get away from him before he bites me. _I started struggling harder. I finally freed one of my hands, and successfully struck him in the face. He reeled back from the impact giving me the chance to jump away from him. I turned towards the emergency tunnel, when Kadaj and Yazoo appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my wrists, forcing me to the floor.

"Ah, come on Cloud." A familiar voice stated,"It's not that bad. It actually feels great."

"Reno?"

"That's right. And I FEEL great. I mean, I haven't felt this good in years. It's better when you don't fight, Cloud. Your outnumbered."

"Listen to Reno. He's part of the family." Yazoo said, stroking my hair.

"Some sick family." I snapped, trying to shake them off.

Sephiroth walked over and lowered himself in front of me, staring straight into my eyes. I felt myself start to get drowsy, soon the world started to blur around me. I felt like I wanted him, NEEDED him. As if he was the only one who understood me. Something was nagging me in the back of my mind, but I couldn't think straight. I felt the arms release me and someone touched my back, gently pushing me forward, onto him. He sat down, taking me into his lap and started to slowly rub my neck. It felt so good that I actually gasped. He chuckled slightly then kissed me. I couldn't believe it, he was just sitting there kissing me. Gently at first, then with more passion. I just closed my eyes and sank into him, feeling him breathing under me. _What the hell is wrong with me?This man is my worst enemy. He's killed so many people. So why do I feel like this? _He broke off the kiss, then rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you trust me Cloud?" He asked.

"N...NO." I said, starting to struggle against him.

"It's okay. It won't hurt. I only want you to be a part of our family. It's not that bad." He started to run his hands through my hair, having a calming effect. I slowly eased into his embrace. "Good..."

His lips were so close to my neck, that I could feel them move. Suddenly a shot tore through his left shoulder, splintering his armor and shattering the bone beneath it. His catlike orbs wide with shock, allowing me to wake up from the odd haze I was in. I jumped into the air and landed three feet from him. I looked back, noticing that Tseng Rude, and Elena, were standing at the door to the tunnel entrance. _But where the hell did that shot come from? _I looked up to the stairs where Kadaj was standing before, to see a person, _Woman?_ standing there with a rather large sniper rifle in her hands. She gestured for me to run while she took another shot, this time hitting the ground next to Reno. I picked up my sword as I was running, I looked up to see her fighting Kadaj and Yazoo and stopped. I was preparing to go help her when Tseng grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry about her. She appears to know more about these things than we do." Tseng said.

"But..."

"We have to get to President Shinra and Reeve. Who knows what they have run into."

I looked back up at her, then slowly nodded in agreement. "Yeah. No telling."

-----------------------Sephiroth's POV------------------------------------------------------

The bullet in my shoulder fell out as the flesh and bone knitted itself back together. I stood up sizing up the woman holding the rifle. She flung the it down, probably out of ammo. Reno walked over, standing next to Kadaj. I smiled as the woman on the stairs looked over us, apparently trying to formulate an plan of attack.

"So, I am assuming you are Rin. My Brother is expecting you."

"Demitri , right?"

"Yes. Why don't we skip the unpleasantries. I was told to try and bring you in unharmed. Besides, you're already injured." She looked down at her side, then back towards me. "I did notice that. Those wounds need to be treated." I jumped up, using my speed to end up behind her. She barely moved before I caught her around the waist. " I know what your weakness is. Why don't we get rid of these troublesome goggles."

"Sorry there good looking, but I don't have time for a visit." She said. She ducked and slammed her elbow into my stomach, knocking me backwards.

"Impressive. " I said, regaining my composure, "I can see why you have lasted this long against the family."

"Family? Oh that's right, you parasites tend to think alike."

"Your not trying to upset me are you?"

"If you think that's upsetting then you are going to hate this."

"Oh, And what would that be?"

"You all have seven minutes to get out of this facility," She held up a small silver device, pressing the red button on top, "before you all get blown to hell."


End file.
